Nine Months
by Miss Sammi Potter
Summary: The next nine months were going to be hell. Especially with Oishi not answering his phone calls. Golden Pair Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story all about MPREG. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.

I don't own the series. It would be fantastical if I did, but alas.

* * *

How they had gotten here was simple, yet complicated at the exact same time.

One of the different versions of Inui Juice they had been subjected to back in junior high and high school had had an amazing effect on all of them.

Thanks to the juice, the nine former Seigaku students were now able to become with child. None of them were sure when this first became fact, but it was now definitely possible. It was a truth that bothered them all at first, but then had grown used to.

The first lucky couple had surprisingly been Echizen and Momo, during Echizen's first year of high school and Momo's second. Not exactly an opportune time in life for them, but they had made it. People had survived worse situations, and they had the compete support of both of their families. Everyone had come to terms with the fact that it wasn't as though the boys knew it could happen. They now had a three year old son.

Everything had gone quite well since then, the rest of them had taken precautions, and had seen doctors since, and they had managed to go about life as normal. Until it happened again eight months ago from the present time.

Currently, Eiji allowed himself to sink back into the squishy cushions of the couch next to Fuji. The younger man hadn't moved from his spot yet, and Eiji wanted to be able to help his friend in case he decided to get up. Secretly, though, Eiji just wanted to watch and see if Fuji even _could _get up from the couch. The fact of the matter was that Fuji's stomach was protruding at what Eiji was convinced was half the tensai's height, and Tezuka was lost somewhere in the crowds of people who had all gathered at Fuji and Tezuka's shared apartment for their baby shower. And Eiji was a good friend. But that didn't mean he couldn't laugh at his friend. As long as said friend didn't find out about it.

A pregnant Fuji was a terrifying Fuji. Eiji, along with literally everyone else, he was sure, was extremely excited that Fuji was nearing his ninth month. They were all tired of being tricked, yelled at, some how managing to make him cry, or…doing any thing else. It seemed at though you had to be constantly on edge around him now.

But even with all of that, it was incredibly exciting. Momo and Echizen's son had been so tiny. Eiji had been the baby himself, so he wasn't that used to being around babies. Never having had a younger brother or sister, he loved to dote on the children. His eldest sister had a daughter, but she was three now. And even though he still loved his niece and his friend's son, he missed getting to buy things for little babies. And then Fuji told everyone he was expecting. Eiji had gone out right away and bought a few things.

Drawing his knees up to his chest, Eiji looked at Fuji. "Are you excited?" He asked.

Scary as he may be, pregnancy definitely worked well for Fuji. He was positively glowing when he answered. "Of course I am."

Eiji grinned. "Are you scared?" He questioned.

Fuji said nothing, just continued to smile at Eiji, and then looked around the room again. Eiji knew this was Fuji's way of admitting he was afraid. At least a little. But he would never say it out loud.

"I'm afraid too, Fujiko." Eiji mumbled.

Fuji looked at him curiously. "What are you afraid of, Eiji?"

Eiji diverted his eyes from Fuji's. "I'll tell you later…When no one is around."

**GPGPGPGPGP**

"Nya, Tezuka. Go."

Eiji was on the couch next to Fuji again, this time hours later. The party was well over, and only Tezuka's father, grandfather, and Eiji remain.

Fuji had suggested to Tezuka's father that he and his son go out that night. Eiji was sure it was Fuji's way of getting Tezuka out of the apartment so he could figure out what was bothering Eiji.

"Mitsu, go. Eiji will be here with me." Fuji smiled.

It took a bit of convincing, but they finally got Tezuka to join his father. Once they were safely out the door, Fuji rounded on Eiji.

"Now, what's on your mind?" He asked.

Eiji sighed. He reached over the side of the couch and pulled the backpack he had brought with him up onto his lap. Unzipping it, he dug around inside for a moment before finally pulling out a rectangular box.

"I need to take this test." He said quietly. "And I don't want to be alone."


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is the reason for the mysterious rating upgrade.

* * *

Pulling his keys out of his pocket, Eiji searched for the one to Oishi's apartment as he climbed the stairs of the apartment complex. It was just a little past midnight, and Eiji had told Oishi not to wait up for him.

His boyfriend had had a long day between classes and then attending the baby shower, and by the end of the night, he had been completely exhausted. So Eiji had told him to go ahead and head home and that he would meet him there later since it gave him a good excuse to take the test.

That stupid test. He had taken three of them, and all three had turned out negative. He didn't know if he should be happy or sad, but he couldn't deny the fact he was a little relieved. As much as a baby with Oishi would make his entire life, it wasn't a good time. A small part of him had been excited at the idea, but the better and more mature part of his mind was telling him that it wasn't a good thing right now. Oishi was still in school, and Eiji was starting a new job at his fathers office building in a matter of weeks.

He still technically lived at home, and his father had brought the idea up to him one night. It wasn't a big company, and they needed someone in his father's department to help file paperwork and answer phone calls. Eiji had laughed at the suggestion at the time, telling his dad that he didn't want to be a secretary. His dad had convinced him otherwise though. Eiji had been doing small jobs since the end of high school, working to pay off the classes he took part time at the community college. His father brought up that it was a stable job, and had higher pay than the few entry level jobs he had done before. So Eiji had accepted.

Unlocking the door, Eiji opened it quietly and entered. Shutting the door behind him, he kicked his shoes off and set his bag down by the door. Oishi wasn't in the living room area or the kitchen, so Eiji figured he was probably in bed already. Entering the bedroom, he attempted to shut the door behind him quietly, but Oishi stirred none the less.

Eiji pulled his shirt over his head and kicked off his jeans, leaving only his boxers and climbed into bed beside Oishi.

"Hey." Oishi mumbled, rolling over to face Eiji.

"Oishi! I didn't mean to wake you up." Eiji cried, leaning in to give Oishi a quick kiss.

"No, it's alright." Oishi replied, capturing Eiji's lips with his own again and then working his way down Eiji's neck. "I was actually trying to wait for you."

Eiji bit back a moan. "Oh, really?"

"Yes." Oishi rolled them over so he was half on top of Eiji. "I need you, Eiji."

Eiji couldn't help but grin. "Sorry for keeping you waiting."

Oishi grinned back at Eiji before leaning down and claiming the others lips as his own again. Eiji allowed himself to moan into the kiss as Oishi climbed the rest of the way on top of him. Eiji could feel just how excited Oishi was that he was finally home.

"You were gone a long time." Oishi whispered as his hands worked their way over Eiji's chest. "I was afraid I was going to have to take care of this myself."

"Sorry." Eiji breathed, his eyes closing as Oishi began to play one of his nipples. The attention being given to the super sensitive nub, the feeling of Oishi's body being pressed up against his own, and how incredibly sexy a blunt Oishi was had Eiji just as hard as his boyfriend in moments.

"Mmn, Oishi.." Eiji groaned as Oishi took the nipple he had been playing with into his mouth and rubbed their groins together. "I need you too. Now."

Oishi chuckled as Eiji reached down and pushed Oishi off of him slightly so he could reach over to Oishi's bedside table and pull the drawer open. The lube was always kept within reaching distance.

Once Eiji had retrieved it, Oishi took it from him and coated his fingers with it while Eiji wiggled his way out of his boxers. Literally. Wiggled. Which caused Oishi to laugh at him and Eiji to pout.

Oishi laughed. "That's cute." He smiled, moving completely off of Eiji "Turn over."

Eiji didn't need to be told twice. He was extremely turned on, it had been a long day, and sex was exactly what he needed.

"Oishi… Just…do it." Eiji whined after a few minutes of preparation. Oh god, this was embarrassing. He was begging. And it had only taken Oishi a few minutes to get him into this state of absolute want.

"You sure?" Oishi asked, sounding slightly worried. "I could probably do it a bit longer and-"

Ah, there it was. A part of the personality Eiji knew well and actually recognized. But Eiji was damned if Oishi was going to start acting like his normal self now. Not when 'demanding and in control' Oishi was such a turn on.

"Just do it!" Eiji demanded.

"Alright." Oishi replied, coating himself with the lube, positioning himself at Eiji's entrance and slowly thrusting inside. The only problem with that was that he actually did it quite forcefully.

"Ngh." Eiji winced. Okay, so maybe Oishi could have done with the preparations a bit longer. But he had been acting so sexy since he had gotten home Eiji didn't want to wait anymore. And besides. It wasn't as though they had gone completely without preparation.

"Sorry." Oishi whispered, kissing the back of Eiji's neck.

"It's fine. Just move."

Oishi didn't need to be told twice. One of his hands resting on Eiji's hip, while the other snaked underneath them and grasped a hold of Eiji's length.

Eiji let out a loud moan as Oishi began to pump him in rhythm with his thrusts. Oh god, it had been far too long since he had…At least three weeks.. "Oh god." This wasn't going to last long. _That _was really….really obvious.

"Eiji.." Oishi muttered, thrusting deep inside his boyfriend. "I love you."

"Ahh, Oishi.." Eiji cried out, as Oishi hit exactly the right places. "I love you too." With each thrust Eiji began to see more and more stars. It felt so good. This was why he loved being with Oishi. He had no idea why it had been weeks since they had done this. He knew one things for sure though, and that was that he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. And judging by the speed Oishi was beginning to pick up, Oishi wasn't going to either. Eiji gripped the sheets under him and gasped for air. "Oishi.. I don't think I-"  
"Me either." Oishi gasped, his thrusts quickening.

"Nya..Oishi…ahhh…Syuuichiroh!" Eiji cried as he was sent over the edge.

Oishi was thrusting like mad. "Eiji!" He gasped, as he too was over taken by pleasure.

Eiji smiled into the pillow he was holding onto as Oishi fell onto the bed next to him, and turned over to snuggle up against Oishi's side.

Eiji lay in Oishi's arms a few hours later, his head resting on Oishi's bare chest.

"Eiji," Oishi spoke, running his fingers through Eiji's hair. "There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

Oishi shifted beneath Eiji. "My uncle got me an internship at the sister hospital to the one he works at."

Eiji sat up and looked at him. "Really? That's great!"

Oishi smiled sadly at Eiji. "It's seven hours away."

Eiji blinked. Oishi sighed.

"Eiji, if I take this internship, and I would be stupid not to, I would have to go away."

Eiji nodded slowly. "For how long?"

"A few months, maybe a year." Oishi answered.

Eiji felt his heart breaking. "I could go with you."

Oishi shook his head. "Eiji, you know you can't. You just got that job."

Eiji bit his lip. "But..."

Oishi pulled Eiji down and pulled him close. "It's just a year. We can survive this. You'll be busy with work and school, right? And Tezuka and Fuji will have the new baby for you to play with."

"But I want you." Eiji said quietly.

"I wish I could bring you with." Oishi spoke, running a hand through Eiji's hair again. "But you know I can't."

Eiji sighed. One thing was for sure, he was now certain that it was a good thing he hadn't turned out to be pregnant.

A26E8F70-BBDF-97A3-AC6F-BAF6E7D85141

1.03.01


	3. Chapter 3

**One Month Later**

Eiji woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He groaned and rolled over in bed, reaching out for the phone he had left on his bed side table. He blinked a few times, trying to see clearer, and saw Fuji's name lit up across his screen. He flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" He answered sleepily.

"Good morning, Eiji." Fuji responded. Eiji was positive he sounded way too happy for someone who could go into labor at any moment.

"Hi Fujiko." Eiji yawned. He closed his eyes again and allowed himself to regain a comfortable position against the bed and pillows, his phone balancing against his ear.

"Sorry for calling so early. But I'm feeling a little restless and wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk with me?"

Eiji groaned again. This wasn't the first time in the last month he had gotten one of these phone calls. Going for a walk could help jump start ones labor, and Fuji, it seemed, was all for that. And if he wanted to go for a walk in the morning while Tezuka was out, he needed someone to go with him. Eiji had no problems with being the one Fuji called, it just seemed like the walks were getting earlier and earlier. Or maybe that was just him. He didn't want to move from bed at all since Oishi had left. Thinking about it made him feel sick.

"What time is it?" Eiji mumbled.

"Almost ten."

Alright, that actually wasn't that bad. It could definitely be worse. But it still didn't change the fact that Eiji did not want to move from bed. He was perfectly content staying there.

"Do you feel like coming with me?" Fuji asked.

Eiji took in a deep breath and rolled over. The nauseous feeling wasn't going away. "Alright." Eiji agreed. "But we're only walking. No jogging this time, okay? I really don't think it's good for you, Fujiko."

Maybe he just needed some fresh air.

**GPGPGPGP**

Eiji knocked on Fuji's apartment door. Fuji opened it immediately.

"It took you longer than usual." Fuji said as he stepped out of the apartment.

"Sorry." Eiji replied. "I'm just still tired."

Fuji nodded. "I know the feeling. Unfortunately, I can't sit still long anymore."

Eiji frowned as he held onto Fuji's arm, helping his friend down the stairs. "I don't have an excuse."

Fuji smiled at him. "You miss Oishi."

Eiji was confused by this, of course he missed Oishi! But that didn't mean he was tired because of it. Right? He didn't do anything aside from attend work and his two classes. When he came home he did his homework and then went to bed. Where he would stay up and think of places he would rather be. Like with Oishi. ….Oh. Eiji's stomach turned at the thought of his boyfriend. He had only talked to him twice since he had left, three weeks ago.

"I do." Eiji frowned as they made it to the bottom of the stairs. "I wish I could have gone with him."

Fuji continued to smile. "You know he misses you too."

Eiji nodded. "But I doubt he's making himself sick over it."

"You're sick?" Fuji asked, giving his friend a look of concern.

Eiji shook his head. "Nothing bad, Fujiko. Can we talk about something else?"

Fuji nodded. "I think Echizen might be expecting again."

Eiji stopped in his tracks. "What?"

Fuji stopped and turned to look at Eiji. He placed a hand on his large belly. "Tezuka and I saw him leaving the doctor when we went for our last appointment the other day."

Eiji nodded as they continued their slow pace again. "Maybe he was just getting a check up?"

Fuji chuckled. "Maybe. I suppose he could have just been checking to see… Speaking of, did you ever see a doctor after what happened last month?"

Eiji frowned. "Should I have?" There was that gurgling in his stomach again.

"Yes." Fuji replied. "Don't you remember what the doctors told us when we first learned this was possible? Those tests could easily be wrong."

Eiji laughed. "But I took three."

Fuji looked at him.

Eiji sighed. "Fine. I'll take an appointment if it will make you feel better."

"It will." Fuji responded. "You don't want to stress me out from worrying about your well being, do you? It's not good for the baby or I."

Eiji glared at Fuji, trying to ignore how positively ill the idea made him. "That's…" He gulped, having a bad feeling about what was about to happen. "That's not even..." He turned just in time as he felt the bile rise up this throat and ducked under a bush that they happened to be passing and emptied whatever food he had eaten in the last day from his body.

"Eiji!" Fuji cried, taken by surprise by his friends actions. "Are you alright?"

Eiji coughed and whipped his mouth with the back of his hand and let out a dry laugh. "That's not even fair. I never get to see you surprised. And when I do…" He trailed off and ducked his head down for round two. Fuji leaned over as far as he possibly could and rubbed Eiji's back. When he was finished he sat back and grinned weakly at his younger friend. "And when I do, I feel like crap."

"Do you want to head back?" Fuji asked.

Eiji nodded. "Sorry, Fujiko."

"It's fine." Fuji smiled, waiting for his friend to get to his feet. "We'll go back to my place. And when you feel a bit better, I'm going with you to see the doctor."

Eiji groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Eiji was very uncomfortable. No one had ever told him that ultrasounds were like this. He hadn't been aware that his bladder had to be full in order for them to get a clear picture. And it didn't help that they were pressing around on it either.

"And it looks as though congratulations are in order." The doctor spoke, turning the screen so Eiji and Fuji could get a better look. "That's the baby right in there." He said, using his finger to point out the section that was apparently the baby. To Eiji it didn't look like anything. Just a blob. But the doctor still insisted on pointing out where the head was. "You seem to be about six weeks along. So it would appear your scare really was a scare, and that this child was conceived shortly after that. I'll give you a few minutes to yourself while I go collect the necessary paperwork." The doctor said as he stood and made his way towards the door.

"Thank you." Fuji smiled at him while Eiji remained quiet. The doctor nodded and left them alone in the room. "Eiji, are you alright?"

Eiji didn't say anything for a moment, before sighing and turning to look at Fuji. "What am I going to do?"

**GPGPGPGP**

Eiji entered his house holding the paperwork and pamphlets that he had gotten from the doctors office close to his chest. Kicking off his shoes, he took the steps two at a time and practically sprinted down the hallway.

Shutting the door to his room, he collapsed onto his bed. His thoughts were going wild. He didn't know what to think. He was going to have a baby. Part of him was super excited. His child would get to grow up with Tezuka and Fuji's. They'd only be a few months apart. But he was in nowhere near of a good financial situation for a baby. He was in school, Oishi still had a lot of school to do… Eiji frowned. Oishi.

Oishi was going to be gone for quite a while still. Eiji knew Oishi was more than likely incredibly busy. He had been the few times Eiji had been able to talk to him. Which was why their conversations had been under twenty minutes. It was driving Eiji crazy. He knew this was amazing for Oishi's career…. But it didn't change the fact Eiji missed him and needed him now more than ever. What was he supposed to do?

Pulling his phone out of his jeans pocket, Eiji decided he would at least try and talk to Oishi. '_Hey' _he typed. Once he was sure the message had been sent, he flipped his phone closed. He would at least try. This way he wasn't bugging Oishi, and it was completely up to him to reply. He just hoped he would.

Eiji dropped an arm over his eyes as he lay on his bed. He was terrified. He kept trying to tell himself that worse things have happened to people -he could be in Ryoma and Momo's situation- but he wanted Oishi with him for this.

He had no doubt Oishi would be excited. Maybe not about the timing, they were only twenty, but excited none the less. Eiji was also relieved that the world wouldn't make fun of him. Now days it had become a pretty regular thing. The doctors had begged Inui to figure out which drink had caused the phenomenon, and after he had figured it out to allow it to be massed produced and available to the public (but only after a visit to a doctor.). Needless to say, Inui was quite the famed scientist at the moment. Rich, too.

Allowing his other hand to come up and rest on his still flat stomach, Eiji smiled softly. If they made it through school this child was going to have a great future. With a doctor as a parent, he would spoiled and able to receive the best things.

Eiji jumped as his phone went off. Flipping it open, his smile grew larger when he saw it was from Oishi. Although his face quickly fell.

'_Sorry, Eiji. I don't have time to talk tonight either.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I was away for a while there. Inventory week at the store I work at, and every employee had increased hours.

Since I last updated I put up a separate story that is the entire scene from chapter two…where Eiji's baby is conceived. It's rated M. I'm sure you all know why.

I know the pace of this seems a little slow right now, but no worries.. It's about to start picking up.

And with that, I wonder.. Is anyone even reading this aside from my friends? I'm actually feeling extremely discouraged. Not that I'm begging for reviews or anything…but they are wonderful confidence boosters, aren't they? I had a long week of being treated like crap by the general public as a cashier working retail. What do you say?

* * *

Being sick at work was the worst feeling in the world, Eiji decided. There was nothing worse than wanting to go home and lay in your bed until it passed, but knowing you couldn't. You couldn't even rest your head. You had to keep going. As if nothing were wrong, or if you were about to die on the spot.

Because of all of that, Eiji was pleased he only had to sit at a desk and answer phone calls for the morning. It wasn't a hard job at all. He just picked up the phone, figured out what the caller wanted, and directed them to the correct department. It was simple enough, but he still didn't have the resolve to do it.

He had a lot on his mind. It was to be expected, sure, but Eiji was almost ready to break down. Fuji knew, of course, which meant Tezuka more than likely did as well. But Oishi did not. Nor did his parents. And the rest of his family. He knew he had to tell them, it had been a week already… of course he still had roughly eight months to go, but that was besides the point. He wasn't going to be able to keep it a secret forever, he knew that, but he was still scared.

In his anxiety over how to finally tell Oishi, he really didn't want to do it over text messages as that had turned out to be the only way he could get a hold of his boyfriend anymore, he had managed to work the idea into his head that Oishi would be mad at him for this. Because the timing was wrong. He knew he was being silly. He did. He was just scared. No one could blame him.

"If you hold for just a moment I will transfer you there." He said into the receiver, pressing the necessary buttons, then handing the phone up. It was then his cell phone screen lit up. Eiji picked it up curiously. No one sent him messages this early, aside from Fuji.. But Eiji knew it wasn't him, as he had gone to take a shower not long ago according to his last text message five minutes ago. His eyes grew wide when he saw Oishi's name on the screen. He flipped the phone open quicker than he should have.

'_Busy_?' It read.

Eiji was quick to reply. _'At work. What's up?'_

He sank back as far into his chair as he could, a hand resting on his stomach, as he waited for Oishi's reply. Which came in almost no time.

'_We need to talk'._

Eiji's heart sped up at those words. Something wasn't right, he was sure of it. He quickly sent a text back inquiring about what was going on before setting his phone back down onto the desk and reaching for his water bottle. There was the nausea, more prominent than ever.

The phone screen lit up again, and Eiji slowly reached for it. Flipping the phone open once more, Eiji's entire world shattered around him.

'_I think we need to take a break. I love you, but I'm afraid we may be rushing into things.'_

The hand moved from his stomach up towards his mouth. Now he really was going to be sick.


	6. Chapter 6

Eiji blinked and shut his laptop. Ever since he had gotten home from work, he had been in bed. He kept getting hit by random waves of nausea, tears, or moments in which he was extremely tired. So he didn't bother moving.

He had just woken up from one of his naps and had decided to go and get his mind off of Oishi and their apparent break up by doing research on his baby. The website he had been looking at had told him that his baby had webbed feet and webbed toes at the moment, but was starting to lose it's tail. His child had a tail at the moment. The idea of that made him want to laugh.

The website said to eat a lot.. But a little at a time. Eiji closed his eyes as he lay in his dark bedroom. He didn't think he could eat anything right now. He knew he had to, and he would put himself through hell for his child, but he knew at the moment anything he would eat would just come right back up. And there was no way that could do anything good for either of them. His hand moving up to rest on his still mostly flat stomach, Eiji smiled. Several sources had reassured him though that any type of sickness such as this, especially the morning sickness, was a sign that the pregnancy was going well and everything was as it should be.

The only thing that wasn't as it should be was that his baby's father had just broken up with him. Eiji didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't even know why. It made no sense to him. What had happened to Oishi in the month that he had been away that caused him to feel as though he was rushing into a relationship with Eiji. Eiji frowned, absent mindedly drawing patterns on his stomach with his fingers. He reached for his phone. He was going to find out why.

Oishi's number was on speed dial. The first available slot for it. Pressing the number down, he waited as it dialed and then connected. It rang for what felt like forever, until it was finally answered.

"Hello." Oishi spoke into the phone.

"Hi." Eiji breathed. "Oishi I…" His voice was wavering and his eyes were watering. After three words.

"Eiji…I'm sorry. I really can't talk right now…"

Eiji sniffled. "Can you just…I just want to know why…" His phone beeped, he had a text message… But he wasn't about to pull the phone away from his ear to check it now. It would have to wait. He was not going to risk missing his explanation.

Oishi sighed. Eiji frowned. He wasn't annoying Oishi, was he? He probably was… Oishi didn't want to be with him anymore, so why would he want to talk to him? "We've been together forever. How are we supposed to know if we're good for each other? If we're right? We are all each other has ever had. If we never have anything else… how are we supposed to know."

"There's someone else." Eiji whispered. "I… I have to go."

Eiji closed the phone, curled up into a ball and cried. He cried long and hard, and as much as he hated to admit it, when he finally calmed down he felt better. Picking his phone up once again he saw that at least twenty minutes had past since he had last checked the time, and noticed the envelope symbol on the bottom of the screen.

That was right, he had gotten a text earlier. Clicking a few buttons he opened his unread text. It was from Tezuka.

'_Syuusuke would like you to come to the hospital to meet Emi.'_

Eiji stared for a moment. The name was written with the kanji for beautiful and picture. It was really very pretty. Finally, Eiji allowed himself to smile. It seemed at least one good thing had come out of this day.


	7. Chapter 7

The moment Eiji had stepped into Fuji's hospital room Fuji had demanded to know what was wrong. Telling Fuji had been hard. Literally, he almost couldn't speak. His throat had gone all dry and the words had gotten stuck in his throat. But he had done it. And he felt much better after having told someone.

Seeing Tezuka and Fuji's daughter for the first time was exciting. She was incredibly tiny, practically bald, and slept the entire time. But she was perfect to Eiji, who cooed over her and showered her tiny body with kisses.

When he had gone home later that night, he confessed what had happened with Oishi to one of his sisters, who told the rest of the family for him… he just conveniently left out the part about the baby. At the time he hadn't been ready for anyone else to know. But now he had no choice.

Now he needed to start telling people. At least the people that _needed _to know. The people who would also be effected by the new member. His family.

He still hadn't told Oishi. He knew he should, but every time he even tried he got no answer. He had typed out the text message several times, but then deleted it, or chickened out each time he attempted to send it. It just didn't feel right telling him that way. 'Oh, by the way, I just thought you should know I'm fourteen weeks pregnant. It's yours.'. Yeah. That would go great. At least Oishi would probably call him then. But now Eiji had gotten to the point where he was afraid to tell Oishi because he had waited so long. He was now at the beginning of his second trimester. And still the only people who knew were Fuji, Tezuka, and his doctors. Which was why Eiji had to tell someone in his family. He needed his mom.

Which was exactly what Eiji was thinking about during breakfast the morning of his next doctors appointment. He really didn't feel like going alone again, and even though he knew Fuji would go with him Eiji didn't want to drag him away from the house more than necessary. He was sitting at the table across from his sister Hikari, playing with his cereal, while his mother was doing something at the counter. He was trying to think of what to say when Hikari kicked him under the table.

"Hey!" Eiji cried, making a face at her. "What did you do that for?"

Hikari ignored the question and gave him a funny look. "What are you doing? You're just mixing your cereal around and staring at Mom." This caught his mothers attention. She turned to look at him.

"Everything alright, Eiji?" She asked.

He nodded, and almost completely dropped the subject, but quickly decided against it. This was his chance. If he brought it up later it might be weird. Well, weirder than what it already was.

"What are you doing today?" He asked her.

She seemed surprised. He couldn't say he blamed her. Very rarely did Eiji ask to do things with her. "I was planning on doing a few things around here, why? Have anything in mind?"

He glanced at Hikari. She was watching him with interest. "I…kind of.. But.."

His mother frowned. "Hikari, could you excuse us for a moment…?"

"No." Eiji said quickly. Probably a little too quickly. "I mean...she'll find out eventually anyway…"

"Find out what?" Hikari asked.

Eiji drew in a deep breath. "I have a doctors appointment later… I don't want to go by myself." He looked down at his cereal. He didn't want to see their curious faces.

"A doctors appointment? Are you sick?"

He shook his head. This was harder than he expected it to be. "Not sick. Not really."

His mother came over to the table and pulled out the chair next to Hikari's. "Eiji, what's wrong?"

Eiji frowned. Now his baby was something that was wrong? No. He knew his mother didn't mean it that way. He was being silly. "Mom… I… I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm pregnant. And the only ones that know are Tezuka and Fuji, and Oishi won't answer my calls…and I don't want to text it.. And…" He started crying. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help it. Damn hormones. He wiped at his eyes, trying to dry them. Looking up at his mother and sister, who were both staring at him with shocked expressions, he sniffled before muttering an apology.

His mother suddenly stood and rounded the corner faster than he'd ever seen her move. She engulfed him into a large hug and just held him there. "Of course I'll go with you."

"Can I come?" Hikari asked, now stirring her own cereal. When both Eiji and their mother turned to look at her, she shrugged. "I want to come with. Be the supportive big sister I am." She grinned.

Eiji gave a small laugh, before nodding. He didn't know why he didn't tell his family sooner. He had always known that at least they would be there for him.


	8. Chapter 8

To say Eiji's mother and sister had been excited to see his tiny baby bump would be an understatement. Through out the entire visit to the doctor both his mother and sister made several comments about how excited they were. This pleased Eiji. Knowing his baby was wanted by someone other than himself was like a weight being taken off his shoulders. It was a wonderful feeling.

The three of them had gone out and gotten a late lunch after the appointment. All sorts of questions were fired off that the youngest Kikumaru sibling. They didn't pry into the issue of Oishi, which Eiji was thankful for, but instead asked questions like how he had been feeling, why he didn't tell anyone sooner, and if they could help pick out things for the nursery.

His mother had also been quick to suggest her storage room for the baby. Eiji had protested, saying he didn't mind sharing his room with his child, but his mother had insisted he wouldn't like it when he couldn't do what he wanted because the baby was asleep. She also told him he had no choice.

The lunch was nice. When they left the restaurant they went their separate ways, his mother heading home, Hikari to go shopping, and Eiji was on his way to Fuji's.

It hadn't taken him long to get there from where he had been. Just a short twenty minute walk, which he hadn't minded at all.

When he arrived, a grinning Fuji pulled the door open, one arm supporting his daughter. Eiji immediately scooped the baby up from him. Fuji chuckled as he shut the door. "You seem to be in a good mood."

Eiji grinned at his best friend. "I told my mom and Hikari. They came with me today."

"I saw, that's great." Fuji said, leading Eiji over to the living room area, sitting down on the couch and pulling his lap top up to him.

"You saw? Eiji asked as he sat down carefully next to him. "Hi there Emi-chaaan~" He nuzzled up against her.

"Oh." Fuji said quietly, clicking some buttons on his lap top.

Curious, Eiji leaned over. Fuji was logged into an online social network that Eiji had heard was rapidly becoming quite popular. "You have one of those?" Eiji asked.

Fuji nodded. "We all do. But you. You should make one. They are great ways to stay connected. I saw your sisters status earlier."

Eiji blinked. "Status?"

"What she's doing." Fuji explained. "See?" He turned his lap top to face Eiji.

There on the screen was a picture of his sister followed by _**Kikumaru Hikari **__Lunch with Mom and Eiji~ I'm super excited for him!_ 46 minutes ago. There were some comments from his other siblings inquiring what was going on. Eiji smirked, he would have to tell them his news later. Following those comments were comments from Hikari teasing their siblings that she knew, and then underneath that one…

_**Oishi Syuuichiroh **__I'm happy he's alright _14 minutes ago

_**Kikumaru Hikari **__I don't even want to hear that from YOU. _13 minutes ago.

Eiji stared. Oishi… oh, that couldn't be a good thing. He reached out and scrolled down the page a little. "Fuji, did you see these comments?"

"No…why?"

Eiji pushed the lap top back towards his friend just as a little notification popped up in the corner.

_Oishi Syuuichiroh has commented on your status._

Fuji made a 'hmm' noise as he skimmed over the rest of the comments on Hikari's status. "He seems a little confused, but Hikari didn't give anything away, so he thinks he's getting yelled at for breaking up with you."

Eiji sank into the couch. "He does need to get yelled at for that."

"He has been." Fuji smiled.

"What?" Eiji's eyebrows shot up. "Who?"

"Tezuka, actually."

Eiji said nothing. He didn't know what _to _say. He couldn't help himself from feeling bad that Oishi was getting yelled at without knowing why. But then he remembered Oishi would know why, if he had just given Eiji the chance to tell him. But he hadn't. So he just leaned back over and watched as Fuji brought up his own status.

_**Fuji Syuusuke **__Eiji will be here soon. Hopefully with good news. _34 minutes ago

"What good news?" Eiji asked.

"About the baby. Your baby, Eiji."

"Oh." Eiji grinned, and used his free hand to dig into his pocket. He pulled out the new ultrasound picture. "See? There's the head." He said, laying it out on the couch between them and pointing at it. "

"You know, before now when people used to show me these pictures I never used to be able to see a baby in it. Just a blob."

Fuji chuckled and picked the picture up, while Eiji returned his attention to Emi.

"Oishi would like to know if everything is alright." Fuji said, suddenly.

Eiji looked up, noticing the Fuji had set the picture back down and had returned to looking at his status.

"He says that my status messages have him worried."

Eiji glared at the lap top. "He should be."

Fuji smiled as his fingers worked the keyboard. "That's what I just told him."

Eiji was a little annoyed at Oishi now. All the times he had tried to call the other boy, only to get a rejected call or a voice mail over the last three months, and he was expressing an interest in whatever was going on with Eiji _now_? And at that, he was asking other people. And not him.

Maybe he needed one of these profiles too. And he knew just what to make his profile picture as.


	9. Chapter 9

That night Eiji sat up in his room creating his own profile. He had entered all of his information in, added Fuji who had accepted him instantly, and was now going through Fuji's friends sending out friend requests to people he knew. Some people were beating him to sending out requests and friending Eiji themselves. It made Eiji feel good about himself that so many people knew him, and were requesting him.

Scrolling down the list of people he may know, he paused when he reached Oishi. Having an internal debate over whether or not to add him was almost as painful as having to select the 'single' option for his relationship status. Getting up the courage, he clicked on the tab to add Oishi as a friend, and then continued down the list.

When he had finished skimming Fuji's friends, he clicked back to his own profile. He stared for a moment at his empty wall unsure of what to put his status as, before clicking on the 'home' tab and looking at the status messages of the people who had accepted him already. Not to long ago Echizen had posted one saying '23 weeks.' Eiji smiled to himself. The younger boy had proven Fuji's speculations to be correct and confirmed he was indeed pregnant again not to long ago. That status was a good idea though. He had already chickened out of making his ultrasound picture his default, so why not go the more subtle route? Moving his fingers across the keyboard and then clicking share, he watched as his status joined the feed with the rest of them.

He laughed when he instantly got a notification from Hikari saying she 'liked' the status. It was the notification that had come next that caused his breath to hitch. _Oishi Syuuichiroh has commented on your status_. He had apparently missed the notification that said he and Oishi were now friends. But whatever. Stupid social media. And there was a notification from Hikari on his status. Crap. Quickly he clicked on the bubble that popped up from Hikari.

_**Kikumaru Eiji **__Only has 28 long weeks left. _

_**Oishi Syuuichiroh **__Until what? _

_**Kikumaru Hikari **__Yes Eiji, until what? _

Ugh. His sister. He rolled his eyes as he typed out his response.

_**Kikumaru Eiji **__Shut up, Hikari. Oishi, you'd know if you'd answer my calls._

Eiji leaned his head back against the wall. Closing his eyes, he sighed. He needed to tell Oishi, but he wasn't about to do it on social media. He was happy he had given himself a chance to calm down before he scanned that picture. The status was risky enough. But he couldn't do that to Oishi. As much as the man deserved it. He couldn't do it, because he was still in love with him. And Eiji doubted there was ever going to be anything to change that. When he opened his eyes again, he had two notification bubbles on top of each other. One from Hikari, and one from Oishi.

_**Kikumaru Hikari **__Tell me to shut up again and I'll come in there and…. Damn. I can't. Wouldn't want to injure anything._

_**Oishi Syuuichiroh **__Eiji is everything okay? I'm sorry I couldn't answer your calls. But listen, I'm home for the weekend, back at my apartment. If you want to talk, I'm willing to listen. I need to talk to you too._

Did Eiji want to do that? His heart sped up at the thought of seeing his exboyfriend again. He needed to tell him…and he was _here_. He knew what he had to do.

_**Kikumaru Eiji **__I'll leave now._

He jumped off his bed and began to search for a change of clothes. He wasn't about to meet Oishi again for the first time in months looking like a typical pregnant person in a baggy shirt and sweats. After a quick glance into his closet he sighed. Well, not in sweats at least. The t-shirt was just going to have to do. He would squeeze himself into a pair of jeans, though. Pulling a fresh shirt down over his head, he groaned when he noticed his baby bump was noticeable even with it on. When had it become that defined? There was no mistaking what it was. He didn't just look fat anymore. He could have sworn it wasn't that way yesterday. Maybe it was just the shirt. Either way, he pulled on a sweater to help hide it.

Moving back towards his bed he was about to shut his lap top when an alert from Fuji popped up.

_**Fuji Syuusuke **__Good for you, Eiji._

Eiji smiled and shut the lap top.

**GPGPGPGPGPGP**

He didn't want to just walk in, regardless of having the key. So he stood outside in the cold waiting for Oishi to open the door.

When he did, he gave Eiji a curious look. "Why didn't you just use your key?"

Eiji shrugged. "It just didn't feel right."

Oishi nodded and stepped aside to let Eiji in.

Eiji glanced around the apartment, taking in the familiar setting and feeling surprisingly at home. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked Oishi as he sat down on the couch.

"You first." Oishi answered him, sitting down on the opposite end from him.

Eiji looked away, and glanced around the apartment again. His gaze lingered on the bedroom door. His baby had been conceived in there. He resisted the urge to put a protective hand over his bump. "You suggested this. You first."

Oishi laughed. "Are we really going to do this?"

Eiji shrugged. "What did you want to talk to me about?" He probably sounded rude. But now that he was there, it was taking all he had not to glomp the man on the other side of the couch and cry, and let the whole story out. As much as he had tried to convince himself of the fact, he really did need Oishi right now.

Oishi sighed. "I'm an idiot."

Eiji looked at him. "And?"

"And, I let someone convince me of something I shouldn't have. It's a really long story and I promise I'll tell you everything…But the truth is I miss you. And I'd do whatever it takes to get you back."

Eiji shifted. "Anything?" He asked.

Oishi nodded. "Anything, Eiji. It's you I love. We're the Golden Pair."

Eiji felt his eyes tear up. Damn hormones, always making him look stupid.

"Are you alright?" Oishi asked, leaning over and wiping a tear away.

Eiji pushed his hand away and wiped at his eyes. "I'm fine. It's just…you have no idea what I've been going through."

Oishi scooted closer to him. "Tell me what's wrong? And…what's with all the status messages about you lately, are you okay? What's in twenty eight weeks?"

Eiji laughed. He didn't want to laugh, but he couldn't help it. He reached out and took Oishi's hand in his. "Don't freak out, okay?" He said quietly as he reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his bump, placing Oishi's hand on top of it. "We have twenty eight weeks until our baby is born."


	10. Chapter 10

I apologize for this chapter being shorter than the normal short. I've had a hell of a time writing it.

* * *

Eiji watched Oishi's expression carefully. He didn't want to miss any sign that Oishi was angry, upset, disappointed, or on the other end of the spectrum, happy. But Oishi's face remained still. He seemed to almost be showing no reaction at all. He just stared at his hand on top of Eiji's stomach.

"You…" He began. Eiji blinked as Oishi suddenly looked up at him, his eyes filled with worry. "You've been going to all your doctors appointments, right? Everything is alright with it? And _you_? Have you been eating correctly? What about the morning sickness, has that eased up? Oh, I should have been here. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

Eiji blinked. He really couldn't help himself. It was funny. So he laughed.

Oishi frowned. "What's funny" he asked. "Eiji, this is serious. You must hate me."

"But I don't." Eiji smiled. "I should. I really should be angry with you. You wouldn't let me tell you, and it sucked. But I wasn't alone, I'm fine. The baby is fine. We're both fine. The morning sickness is basically gone. Some smells still make me feel a little off, but for the most part, I'm good. Besides for the whole getting fat part."

Oishi frowned. "You…You're not mad at me?"

Eiji cocked an eyebrow as he placed a hand on top of Oishi's. "Oh, I'm mad at you." he replied, glancing back up at Oishi again. "You really don't have any idea how terrible it was that you wouldn't even answer my phone calls. But you know now. And…" His voice cracked. He wiped at his eyes, refusing to cry. Damn emotional rollercoaster. He was just laughing a moment ago. "And…"

Oishi's frown grew deeper and he pulled Eiji into his arms. "I'm so sorry."

Eiji allowed himself to cry into Oishi's shoulder. Oishi just held him there, holding him as tight as he could without hurting him. As much as Eiji hated being the one to cry onto someone as so, he couldn't help but feel a little relieved. He didn't know what the future was going to bring, but right now he had Oishi and he wasn't alone.

"I'm not going to leave you alone to deal with this, Eiji." Oishi spoke after a while. "E-Even if you don't want to take me back, I won't make you go through this alone. I'll call my uncle and explain about the internship."

Eiji pulled back from him. "You can't do that."

Oishi smiled at him. "I can. There will be other opportunities, and I don't need to rush through school. I'll come back to stay, continue to take classes here, get a job somewhere.. Don't give me that look. Some things are more important. If I have to give up my dream to be able to take care of my family, I will."

Eiji wiped at his eyes before attaching himself to Oishi again. "Thank you." he mumbled into his neck. He didn't want Oishi to give up what he had, he really didn't, but Oishi was right. Some things were more important.

"If you want, I'll tell you everything." Oishi said, smoothing down some of Eiji's hair. "It will make you think I'm an idiot, but…at least you'll know."

Eiji nodded. "I'd like that."


	11. Chapter 11

Eiji noted that Oishi seemed to hold him closer as he began to tell his story. The majority of it consisted of what Eiji had already known about. Things he had expected, such as procedures, extra work, studying… and then there were the other details that were left completely up in the air. The details about his life outside of the hospital and practices.

"There was this other intern by the name of Yunokawa Yuu. At first I really didn't talk to anyone in our group of interns, but Yunokawa insisted I go out with the group of them for dinner."

By this point Eiji had worked his way out of Oishi's tighter embrace and into a downright position on the couch where they lay there against each other. Eiji was pleased with how nice it felt to cuddle up to Oishi again. It was contact he had been craving for so long.

He listened as Oishi told stories about the other guys that he would go out with at night for dinner, the conversations they would have, the antics they would get up to and couldn't stop himself from wondering how it was Oishi had so much free time with them. After all, he hadn't been able to talk to Eiji at all.

"…And then one night one of the guys got a phone call from his girlfriend during dinner, and Yunokawa and the others made fun of him. They said he was completely wrapped around the girls finger. It more than likely wasn't true, and I know I felt very bad for him. The way the others were acting was wrong. So there was no reason for me to be tricked by them. I should have been it coming… That something was going on. Because sure enough, not long after that incident, the others had apologized to the guy, and had even admitted to being jealous because they didn't have girlfriends of their own. They went around the table talking about their own misfortunes in the area, and when they got to me they insisted on knowing. So I told them about you. I guess this is really where I started to be an idiot."

Eiji pulled away from Oishi, narrowing his eyes and looking at the older man. "Telling people about me is a bad thing?" He asked, unsure if he should be insulted or not.

Oishi sighed and pulled him close again. "In this situation, yes. I didn't even realize what was going on… but somehow, over the time I had been gone, they had managed to work into my mind that I was rushing into things with you. They knew this because I told them how long we've been together. They told me that we never got to live, that neither of us had actually had a chance to go out and find things we like in the world… And how were we to know that we were the one for each other when it was all we had known? They had managed to convince me that I was somehow hurting you in the long run by being with you….And Eiji, at the time that fact scared me."

Eiji said nothing. He didn't know what he could say.

"But now," Oishi continued. "Now I've realized I don't care what those guys said. We know, or knew, what we want. And I shouldn't let people I hardly knew influence me so. But I guess that's where I'm the idiot for being such an easily influenced person."

Eiji frowned. "You're not an idiot Oishi."

"Yes I am, Eiji." Oishi replied. "…I let you go. Let me tell you, I received one interesting phone call from Tezuka. I think Fuji might have made him do it, considering he kept grabbing the phone from him to throw in insults towards me… That phone call was when I first realized something wasn't right. Some of the things Tezuka and Fuji mentioned… They didn't make sense at the time. And people had started to post status messages about you online that worried me." Eiji felt Oishi's hand move up to his stomach again. "Now though… Now I get it. But I was really worried. Afraid that something had happened, and you had gotten hurt….and I needed to see you again. At first it was a simple want, but then it grew to this absolute need. I couldn't concentrate any longer without knowing if you were okay. Because I love you, and I'm always going to be worried about you. I told myself that you were fine, but I needed to see it for myself. I was going to go crazy."

Eiji grinned. It pleased him to know Oishi cared. Aware that Oishi was watching his every move, he directed his gaze toward the man he loved. "Oishi, you were right. You are an idiot. And I'm still mad at you… But it's okay." His heart gave a little fluttery feeling at the look of relief on Oishi's face. "I can't blame you for being you." he added, quietly.

"Nya, Oishi~" Eiji squirmed, trying to escape Oishi's tightest embrace of the night yet. "Don't squish me! Think of the children!"

Oishi gasped and immediately released Eiji. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to -are you hurt?"

Eiji rolled his eyes. "I'm fine."

"I really need to be more careful. I should probably get some books on this situation… Do they have books on this situation? Do things work the same way as they do with women? Besides for well… the obvious. I don't want to get a book on the subject and have it be wrong.. But I only want what's best for -"

Eiji kissed him. He hadn't planned on moving this fast back into things, he was definitely still angry with Oishi… but at least he had stopped talking for the moment.

* * *

It's 5:38 in the morning. Obviously I can only function at ridiculous hours of the night where I should have been sleeping at least three or four hours ago. I've gone and turned myself nocturnal, and this is the product. That being said, I apologize. I have no idea why you're reading the product of my sleep deprived mind. Reviews to assure me that I'm not actually crazy? Love you guys~


	12. Chapter 12

I am so sorry. I really have no excuse... And now the semesters gone and started up. Dammit, school! Curse you for being such a vital part of my future. And um, last chapter I posted I was 19. Now I'm 20! -cough-

* * *

The next few months had gone by without incident.

It had pretty much been standard day to day activities since. Eiji continued to work his desk job and attend classes. Oishi had gone back to the hospital his internship had been at to take care of a few things and collect his belongings. Once he had returned, Eiji had basically moved into his apartment with him. Oishi was set to start taking classes starting immediately the next semester at a more local school, and Eiji was pleased with how simple his life had become.

There had been several interesting points, such as telling Oishi's family, feeling the baby kick for the first time, and that one time Fuji had pressured Eiji and Echizen into a photo together claiming that two pregnant people were always better than one, and of course, the day Kaidoh almost killed Inui.

It had been one of their rare group outings, to a tennis court for old times sake. Eiji and Ryoma had already been angry with the rest of the group for the choice in activity, and both had no problem in voicing their obvious dissatisfaction at being benched. Kaidoh had no problem protesting Inui's urging to sit out as well. A battle he quickly lost when Inui spilled the beans and announced that they too were expecting. Kaidoh announced Inui would be sleeping on the couch.

It was weird, Eiji thought as he stared lazily at the computer screen before him, that they all ended up in almost the same situation around the same time. If his own situation hadn't been such a shock to not only himself but to Oishi as well, he would think that certain members of their group had planned it.

He yawned, bored with the fact that no one was online on his friends list on the social networking site. He had finished his work for the moment, and by glancing at the clock he saw he still had a half hour on the clock before he was allowed to leave.

Scrolling down his news feed he stopped when he got to a photo Oishi had uploaded the night before.

Oishi had come home from running some errands to find Eiji asleep on the couch, his shirt ridden up over his now very large, and very obvious, baby bump.

He hadn't known Oishi had taken a picture. And he would have been furious that he had put it online, of all things, for everyone to see how large he had gotten if it weren't for the fact he had captioned the picture as 'My beautiful family' with a smiley face. And that was somewhat touching. Even if he already felt fat enough without photographic evidence of it posted for all to see.

What really got to him, though, were the comments on the picture. At first it was a bunch of "Aw, look at Eiji~" and "HE'S SO BIG!" (Which with each of these, he glared at the screen in front of him), but then there was one. It was the most insulting thing he had ever read. Of course, this could be because his emotions were running wild… but he really didn't think that was the case.

No, this Yunokawa Yuu had some nerve commenting on this picture.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm attempting to get this in. Gotta ready to leave for work, and I'm distracted by Roger Federer in the US Open. Let's see what I can do…I have fifteen minutes. It's not going to be much. xD

* * *

'_So this is him, huh? Not what I was expecting at all. Good job knocking him up. Now you'll never get away. I'll see what I can do though.' _

Eiji stared at the screen. Okay, so, it wasn't that insulting.. But it really made him mad. Not what he was expecting. What _had _he been expecting? And what was wrong with the way Eiji looked? Aside from the obvious huge belly in the picture, he thought he looked fine. Good job knocking him up. Eiji huffed. This guy was such a jerk!

His honor had been defended, though. Scrolling further down the comments he say insulting comments thrown back at Yunokawa from both of his sisters, and an especially long one from Fuji.

The one from Fuji was quite threatening. Which made Eiji happy. It was also quite funny, because said threatening comment was accompanied by Fuji's profile picture, which was a rather cute picture of Tezuka sleeping with their daughter asleep on his chest. The very opposite of threatening. None the less it made him happy that people were standing up for him.

But that didn't mean he couldn't stand up for himself either. Cracking his knuckles, he poised his fingers over the keyboard ready to attack, but then faltered back unsure what to actually say.

In the end his reply hadn't been all that heated.

'_I want to see you try, Yunokawa.' _Was all he typed. It was still satisfying. Part of him was screaming at him for being stupid, saying he should have just left it alone and been the bigger person… but anyone that knew Eiji knew one thing. He was childish.

And Yunokawa had insulted him. He was allowed to stand up for himself.

After what seemed like an eternity, he was finally able to gather up his things and head home for the night. He had about a twenty minute walk, and he would more than likely collapse onto the bed the moment he got home from exhaustion… but apparently the walking was good for him. At nearly eight months, he still had a week and a four days until he reached the eighth month mark officially, he had been told that any and all walking would be good for helping position the baby.

Oishi would be outside the building waiting for him. No one in their right mind would let a pregnant person walk home alone.

Sure enough, Oishi had been there, leaning up against the side of the building when Eiji walked out. Waddled out? Waddled out. Oishi liked to tease Eiji over the fact his walk had become the very thing that he himself teased Echizen over a few years before. Eiji called him a jerk.

"Have a good shift?" Oishi asked, falling into step besides him.

Eiji shrugged. "It was alright. Spent a lot of it online."

Oishi nodded. "You seem to do that a lot here."

"Yeah," Eiji agreed, pulling his phone from his pocket as it went off. "It's not a hard job at all. I finish my work kind of quick."

Flipping the phone open he saw he had one new text message. It was an alert from the social network, and his heart dropped when he saw the contents.

_New message from Yunokawa Yuu: That sounds like a challenge, Kikumaru-kun. I accept._


	14. Chapter 14

The rating has gone up, because I decided to make chapter two more detailed. -cough-

* * *

Eiji had ignored him.

He had continued to go about his daily activities as if nothing were going on for the next two weeks. But that didn't stop Yunokawa. Eiji knew it was partially his own fault, as he had been stupid enough to reply to the man after his first message, but really. He didn't need to keep harassing Eiji.

Eiji would just be sitting there with family, friends, by himself, or with Oishi.. And his phone could go off or he would get an e-mail saying something along the lines of 'Has he dumped you yet?' or 'He'll come to his senses when he realizes he gave up his dream for you.'

At first it had been easy enough to ignore. But then he started sending more and more. When Eiji didn't respond, he would send multiple messages. None of them were actually physically threatening, but definitely counted as harassment. Still he did his best just to ignore them. To not respond.

He also didn't know how to tell Oishi. It wasn't that he was trying to keep it a secret from him, but he was at a loss as to what to say. So he said nothing.

At the current moment, he was sitting with Fuji at his and Tezuka's apartment. Fuji was on the floor with Emi, while Eiji was taking over the couch. Tezuka was in the kitchen.

"I still need so much stuff…" Eiji whined, rubbing at his stomach as he felt it cramp up a little. He had a notebook propped up on his legs and was chewing on his pen in thought while making a list of things he and Oishi still had to get. "It's so much money, too."

Fuji frowned up at him. "How much more do you need?" He asked.

Eiji grinned sheepishly. "Almost everything."

His family was helping out, sure. But they weren't going to buy everything for them. And while he worked quite a bit, and it was definitely better than no job, he still wasn't sure how they were going to be able to afford it. His sister kept trying to hint at throwing him a baby shower, but Eiji wasn't stupid enough to believe he would get the big stuff there. Although he would be extremely thankful for whatever he did.

There was a knock at the door, and as Fuji got up to answer it he felt his stomach cramp up _again_. It was a weird feeling. Eiji drew in a sharp breath. This had been happening for the better part of the last few hours. But all of a sudden it was really starting to hurt.

None the less, he smiled through the pain as Oishi followed Fuji into the sitting area.

"Hey," Oishi grinned, sitting down on the floor by Emi and leaning over to make faces at her.

"Hey." Eiji replied, rubbing at the spot the pain had been only a moment before. "I'm about ready to go home." He yawned. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom."

Heaving himself up off of the couch and made his way down the hall. Taking care of his business, he went over to the sink and turned the knob for hot water when the pain struck again. This time, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. Pain so strong he was seeing white and a prickly feeling went up his spine. Reaching out, he attempted to turn the faucet off. Gripping the edge of the sink he desperately called out Oishi's name as loud as he could before everything went black.

**GPGPGPGPGP**

When Eiji woke up it was obvious he was in the hospital. He was alone in the room, with its boring white walls and medical equipment. He felt strange. It was an empty feeling. At first he thought it was because he was alone and unsure of how he got there, but quickly realized he was missing something.


	15. Chapter 15

Slowly, his hands rose from their place at his side up to what had been his baby bump during his last active memory. It was mostly flat.

So many things flooded to his mind. Where was his baby? How the hell did he end up in the hospital? Was everything okay? Was _everyone_?

Sitting up, he glanced around the room again looking for any sign as to what was going on. Truth be told, he was really starting to panic. Where was everyone? Why was he alone here?

Curiosity getting the better of him, he reached down, pushed the blanket out of the way and pulled the hospital gown up. There had been an incision made there. But what really worried him was the fact it appeared to be almost healed, if not completely so.

Unsure of what else to do, he turned and looked behind him for the button to push and call for a nurse. Spotting it not far off at all, he pressed it.

Laying back down, he tried to get as comfortable as he could. It was only a matter of moments before a nurse came rushing in.

She stopped when she saw him, before rushing over and beginning to check his vitals. "Kikumaru! Goodness, when did you wake up?"

"Just…a minute ago…" He replied, watching her every move. "What…What happened?"

She stepped back for a moment. "Were you under any stress?"

Eiji thought for a moment. "I…maybe a little…Why?"

"You went into an early labor. We believe it was triggered by stress. You collapsed from the pain and hit your head pretty hard on the floor." She paused for a moment, watching his reaction. "You've been in a coma for the last month."

"What!" He gasped. "What about…the baby?"

"The baby is fine." The nurse reassured. "I'm going to go get the doctor, and while he sees you, I'll give Oishi a call. He's been in here a lot, you know."

**GPGPGPGP**

Wasn't sure how long he'd been waiting, when the door burst open and his mother came running in.

"Eiji!" She cried out, throwing herself at him. "Oishi called me. He'll be here soon, I was just closer...and...Oh, Eiji! You scared me!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

He awkwardly patted her back. "…It's okay, I'm fine."

She pulled back away from him and sat on the edge of his bed. "I'm glad. Everyone was so worried. Eiji, you should be so proud of your friends, and Oishi. He's really been the best father. He's doing such a great job, and the rest of your friends haven't left him alone once."

He said nothing. He didn't know what to say. He suddenly felt terrible for ending up in this situation and leaving Oishi alone with their child. He was happy that their friends had been there for him, but he felt absolutely horrible.

The door opened again, and Oishi and Fuji stood in the door.

His mother excused herself for the moment and left to go out into the hall where Eiji heard her start to talk to someone. He guess Oishi and Fuji hadn't come alone.

Oishi stared at Eiji for a moment, before doing something completely out of character and following in the same foot steps as his mother had moments before. Holding onto Eiji tight, he whispered apologies in his ear.

"I'm sorry.. Acting like this.. It was just so scary, they didn't know when you'd wake up…Male bodies aren't designed for the type of issue your body went through…and..""Shut up, Oishi." he mumbled, wrapping his arms around Oishi in return. "I'm fine now."

Oishi pulled back away from him for a moment before leaning back in and kissing him.

Eiji couldn't help the silly grin that crossed his face.

"Now," Oishi said, standing up and moving back over to Fuji. That was when Eiji realized he was holding something. He watched as Oishi took it from Fuji, then turned to face him again. "She wants to meet her other daddy."

* * *

Medical facts: When someone wakes up from a coma, Hollywood often depicts them to be able to get up and answer questions right away. Almost instantly return to their normal lives. This is the route I chose to go with because it's easier for the story. The truth behind the matter is when someone wakes up from a coma, not only are they a little confused and disoriented, they're usually unable to speak as easily, and their responses are much slower. Sometimes they forget how to do basic things such as eat with forks and spoons, and have to attend rehabilitation. Also, people who wake up from comas remain feeling ill for quite some time after. While waking up from a coma IS a happy situation, it's not like waking up from a nap…. Like Hollywood, and myself, show it.


	16. Chapter 16

He sat there, frozen. His head had registered what Oishi had said, but he just couldn't _believe _it.

But he had no time to sit and think about what was to come, because in no time at all Oishi had crossed the room and was handing him the bundle of blankets.

His eyes remained on Oishi as he took a step back from the bed. "We'll give you two a minute alone. I'll be back in a few minutes."

And then Fuji and Oishi were gone. And Eiji was alone with the baby. His baby. His baby with Oishi. Slowly he looked down.

She was fast asleep. Briefly he wondered what time it was, not that it mattered much to a baby when they slept. She was absolutely adorable. She a tiny tuft of dark hair on her head, chubby cheeks, and one of her hands that was resting against her face was all slimy as if it had just been _in _her mouth. He wished she would wake up, he wanted to see her eyes. He ran a finger down one of her cheeks and over the tiny fingers of her balled up fist, gasping in surprise when she suddenly moved her fingers and grasped his own finger with her entire hand.

He laughed at little. It was gross, her hand was covered in drool… but it was heart warming.

"She's perfect."

Startled, Eiji looked up to see Oishi leaning against the door frame watching them.

"I didn't see you come back." Eiji replied. "But you're right. …What color are her eyes?"

Oishi sat down on the bed next to him. "They're blue." He answered. "I hope you're not mad…But she needed a name, so I went with the only one we had come to an agreement over so far at the time."

His eyes glued to the sleeping babies face, he did his best to recall what that name had been. "Was that… Hoshi?"

Oishi reached out and smoothed out their daughters small amount of hair. "Yes."

Eiji smiled. "I'm not mad. I liked it, and so did you.. At least we don't have to fight over it any longer."

Oishi laughed. "Yeah. I don't think we've ever disagreed so much over anything else."

Eiji nodded. "I….I'm sorry…for getting sick, or stressed… or whatever happened to me…and ending up here."

"Don't worry about it." Oishi replied. "I'm just happy you're alright now. You really scared everyone…"

Eiji frowned. "Yeah, but you were alone.."

"I wasn't." Oishi cut him off. "Not at all. In fact, I was never alone. Someone was around at all times. So I don't want to hear any of that again, alright?"

Eiji laughed. He sounded like an authority figure speaking to someone who had done something wrong.

Looking down at the tiny fist clenched around his finger, he took a deep breath. "Oishi… I need to tell you about something."


	17. Chapter 17

I'm sorry everyone.. I work at Toys R Us, you see. It's gotten absolutely insane. I had this set up as a long chapter, and it was meant to be the end. But to be honest, I do NOT have enough time to type it all up right now. So, its going to come out in parts because I felt bad for leaving it hanging for over a month already. And THIS right here, is NOT my week for free time. So, here's the first portion. It's the shortest of the two I've divided it into. Let me get through Black Friday, and the week after…and I'll be free again, as school will be basically over for the semester..and you'll get the rest. I freaking promise.

* * *

And Eiji spilled his soul to Oishi. Everything that had happened between himself and Yunokawa after Oishi had returned from his internship. To his surprise, Oishi had already known.

"It wasn't that I was trying to go through your things." Oishi had said. "I just looked at your text messages to see if there was anything in there that could have explained why you suddenly just collapsed on us. It was killing me not knowing. And I nearly killed _him _when I figured it out."

Fuji, later, had told him that it was one of the few times anyone had ever seen Oishi that angry with anyone. The way he reacted was almost so far out of character he almost wasn't himself anymore. He said that Oishi had actually written Yunokawa a message on the internet, because he himself knew that if he had said what he had in person, he might have hurt him.

After hearing both sides of the story, Eiji was thoroughly shocked, yet pleased, that Oishi reacted as he had. It made him feel so much better than it had. All of the subconscious doubts he had felt within the last few months had eased away as he was told what had happened.

A few days of being monitored had gone by. Doctors and nurses poking at him, making sure everything was alright, and that he wasn't likely to just fall over again any time soon.

And then the next thing he knew, he was being cleared from the hospital.

The whole way home he had been practically bouncing on he balls of his feet. It was such a relief to be out of the hospital. Even though he had been asleep for the majority of his stay there, the few that he had been awake for were more than enough to make him grow sick of the place.

His first night home was an experience. Each time Hoshi woke up, Eiji insisted on being the one to go and get her. He had missed out on enough already. Between the exhaustion of learning how to take care of both himself and the baby as two separate people, instead of one combined person, and trying to get his own affairs in order….the last thing he expected was to wake up one morning and find a message from Yunokawa in his inbox.

The message was simple. Yunokawa wanted to talk to Eiji about what had happened, to explain himself, and to apologize in person.

Eiji didn't know why, but suddenly he was taken over by a strong urge to meet him. He wanted to give Yunokawa a final piece of his mind. Glancing over at the calendar, Eiji knew _exactly _when he was going to set up this little meeting.


	18. Chapter 18

So, I've started the prequel to this. It's Momo and Ryomas story. It can obviously be found under my authors page. So, I'm free from school now! AND CHRISTMAS SEASON. TAKE THAT, RETAIL. I'm a veteran of TWO toy store Christmas seasons now. xD

Anyway, this is the last chapter. That I've had finished for a few days now but just did NOT want to upload because I'm going to miss this story... I love you guys! And thanks for reading. See you at the prequel? lol

* * *

Eiji slid into the café where he was supposed to be meeting Yunokawa. It was starting to get cold outside, and truthfully he was afraid to have Hoshi out in it any longer than he needed to. He didn't want her to get sick.

Glancing around, he spotted the man sitting at a table in the middle of the room. Taking a deep breath, he walked over towards him and pulled out the chair seated across the table. Without looking up, he set down the giant diaper bag he had been carrying on the chair, and then pulled the open chair between Yunokawa and himself closer to him and set down Hoshi's carrier. He made sure she was all settled into her spot on the chair before even glancing up at the man across from him.

When he finally did, he wasn't surprised to find Yunokawa looking not at him, but at Hoshi. He was staring at the baby with a kind of wonder that made Eiji curious if the man had ever been around a baby before. And yet there was this other side of him that wanted to just reach over and pull the blanket over the top of the carrier, like they did so Hoshi wasn't overly exposed to the cold weather outside, so Yunokawa couldn't see her.

"So?" Eiji finally spoke. "You wanted to meet me."

Yunokawa turned his attention over to Eiji. "I was a jealous fool."

Eiji didn't know how to respond, so he didn't. Instead he decided to wait for Yunokawa to continue.

"I'm not used to…having friends." Eiji frowned, but said nothing as the man continued. "Oishi-kun was so nice to me, I didn't want to let go."

Eiji stared at him. "Go on."

Yunokawa sighed. "What I'm trying to say, is that I was a fool. And I won't be bothering you any longer. I won't do anything to contact-"Before he knew what he was doing, Eiji found himself cutting him off.

"No, you won't. You're right. You wanted to meet me, and I agreed because I wanted to tell you this to your face. Leave us alone." his hands were shaking. He hadn't meant to lose his cool, but at the moment he found he just didn't care. "Do you even realize what you did?" He asked. "Oishi missed the first part of my pregnancy. Because of you. I was so stressed I collapsed, and missed the first part of her _life_. I could have _lost her_! Because of YOU." He stood, grabbing the diaper bag up again and pulling it over his arm to rest on his shoulder, his free hand gripping Hoshi's carrier handle. "I don't care, though. Because that's the past. And as long as you don't mess up my future, I'm willing to forget about this. But we can't be friends. Good bye, Yunokawa."

And he left. He moved quickly, although taking extra care not to knock Hoshi into anything, and made his leave from the café. Yunokawa had pissed him off. He really and truly had made Eiji feel like the lowest of low those last few months. But even then, he couldn't stay mad at the man. He had more than every right to, but he just couldn't. He had briefly considered the fact that it might have been Oishi rubbing off on him. But when it came down to it, he didn't care. As long as Yunokawa left him alone from then on out, and no one else tried to steal his family from him.

**GPGPGPGPGP**

"Just support his head a little more with your arm." Eiji suggested to Kaidoh, who was sitting next to him. "And then tilt him just a bit..so you know, you can see him in there, too."

Fuji, who was holding a squirming Emi, smiled at Kaidoh from his other side. "He's fragile, but not that fragile. He'll be fine if you don't have both hands on him at all times. Will you sit down? Honestly, I don't know where you get all this energy from…"

Eiji laughed. To his other side sat Echizen, a toddler on one leg and a baby on the other.

"Syuusuke, you wanted this picture," Tezuka spoke from in front of them. "Can we just take it?"

Fuji smoothed down Emi's hair. "Of course. Thank you, Mitsu. For taking it for us since I can't."

Tezuka said nothing, and held the camera up.

"Tezuka knows how to work that thing?" Eiji asked Fuji out of the corner of his mouth.

"Of course he does." Fuji replied a moment later, after the flash. "I taught him."

Eiji laughed. "I should have known." He replied, handing Hoshi off to Oishi and heading over to Tezuka and Fuji.

"Such a good picture, and on the first try, too. I've taught you well, Kunimitsu." Fuji smiled.

Eiji leaned over his shoulder and looked down at the digital screen. Fuji had requested a 'Mommy Picture', once Inui and Kaidoh's son had been born. At first he had been a little turned off by the name Fuji had given it, but now that it was displayed in front of him he was rather pleased with it. "When you develop these, I want a copy of that."

It would go up on the fireplace of the new house he and Oishi had just bought. Right next to the team picture from junior high all those years ago.


End file.
